Hit and Run Romance!
by Sami-Jay-x-MetalHead-x
Summary: Bella loves Jasper and he her but they know nothing of the feelings flowing between them...They are best friends and put it down to friendship love. Better summary inside - All Human - Rated M for language and some lemons and smut later on!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone...another Story...so Just to let you all know, I had written this ages ago, It was posted on Twilight Saga but I ended deleting my account, and looking at I re wrote it and this is what it's come out like.. I hope you like it :) I'm suppose to be revising for my GCSE or if you don't know what that mean my end of Secondry School exams, and I can't be bothered to :)**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing but the plots..the songs and characters are not my own.. and I don't own the song, though I wish I owned Jay Von Moore**

* * *

**_Summary!_**

_Bella fell in love with her best friend, Jasper Whitlock the first day she met him in Nursery! After 17 years of love/careless flirting and all the mushy lovey dovey things they still can't tell each other their true feelings.  
Bella desperately wants him to know and is torn between leaving him and living with her mom for a few weeks while Phil recovers in hospital or staying in Forks and not going down to Phoenix. She eventually goes down to Phoenix and while she there, Maria the school Whore decides to win Jasper over, and has a very good plan on how that can work and it does work in her favour but only to a small degree. She has a plan that involves Jasper becoming dependant on her for a while and in that time she plans on turning him away from his friends, his best friends that are more of a family to him than anything and the love of his life, Bella.  
When Bella hears something has happened to Jasper she ditches her mother and flies straight back home and gets to the hospital as fast as she can...Can Bella save the love of her life from the clutches of Maria or is she to late, will Jasper resent her from leaving him all on his own? Read and find out!_

* * *

I was laying in bed, like literally, I had just woke up and I had started to think about the good old times with my best friends; Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock, Edward Cullen and my brother bear and twin Emmett.  
Thinking about them took me back to when we all first properly met, well they all knew each other but I didn't know them. You see there is a difference between me and Emmie-bear, he's the one thats the out going, the one that makes everyone laugh with him, while I'm the one who is so shy that I blush at the slightest of things and I fall over my own feet that people laugh **at** me.  
The first day I met them was not special until they came over to me, Jasper and Alice. Emmett was over playing by the sandbox where Alice and Rosalie where and he was laughing about something which I didn't particularly care about, all I had cared about was colouring inside the lines, well anyway the teacher called us and said it was time for naptime, which I was grateful for, I finally had peace.  
When we all got up and hour later it went back into the normal routine of Emmie climbing into one of them big red and yellow cars and "driving" around trying to run everyone over, until the teacher put him in the naughty corner.  
Thankfully it was getting close to the end of the day when Alice and Jasper came over, but I didn't know that they had until Alice tapped me on the shoulder with her plastic fairy wand and I looked up and she smiled such a big smile.  
'Hewo, I'm Mawy-Awice and dis Japser,' she smiled at me as ?Jasper; in his fine little cowboy outfit stepped around her.  
'Hi...I'm Isa...' but as I tried to finish my name Jaspe jumped in and finished it.  
'Bella...we know, Emmie told us so!' he laughed as I smiled at him and loked over at my older brother who was sulking for being in the naughty corner still.  
After that they introduced me to Rose, Edward and then Rose and Edward tried to introduce me to Emmie and I just giggled and said, 'I know, he my brudder,' and carried on giggling after that day, we were all joined at the hip - literally!

After that I started to reminise about the other times that our great friendship had blossomed when there was a gentle knock on my door.  
'Come in!' I shouted to them but no-one opened the door which was odd, so I jumped off my Queen size bed and pulled the door open to find the ever Texan Gentleman, Jasper Whitlock; my best friend!

'Jazz! Hey, what you doing here?' I asked as I jumped, like dive bomb jumped, back onto my bed.  
'Well, Em persuaded us all to come here for some random reason he won't tell us..to be honest I don't think he would have had to persuade my cousin, she's madly in love with him and would do anything he said,' he laughed at that idea then shook his blonde hair of curles which was soo adorable.  
'What, he never said anything to me about having you guys over, he usually can never keep a secret..Remember when you told him that you'd seen Jessica Stanley kissing Lauren Mallory and that you wanted him to keep it a secret until you got more evidence and the next thing we know, its around the school that the resident sluts where Lesbians, yeah Emmie bear sucks at secrets..' we laughed at that memory, that was nothing any of us could forget.  
'That was the funniest thing ever and when they didn't deny kissing one another that was just like majorly disgusting!' he laughed as he put his two fingers fown his throat and pretended to gag.  
'Hang on Jazz,' I said before I jumped off my bed again and walked out of my bedroom and to the top of the stairs.  
'Emmett Carter Swan, get yo big white ass up here now!' I shouted down the stairs and heard Jasper laugh behind me in my room, and I smiled. Two minutes later I heard him groan, loudly, and opened the living room door and walked up the stairs, not afraid to make the loudest of noises.  
'What Bells, me and Rosie were talking..' he moaned, trying to give me puppy dog eyes.  
'Why did you invite everyone over? You talk to Rose everyday whats different about today?'  
'Cause,' and he tapped his nose and then continued, 'Its just a new day and a new topic of conversation could be brought to light,' he smiled at me.  
'Who are you and what have you done with my crazy ass of a twin?' I laughed as he walked back down stairs, not before flicking me the bird which I just laughed at.  
'Well, that definitely answered some questions I had brewing,' I laughed as I walked back in to my room and closed the door behind me.

((A FEW HOURS LATER!) - **A/N **_I imagine the bloke from Spongebob Squarepants saying that_)

'Shit I almost forgot, Jazz, you gotta help me, see Mrs Thomas, ya know the new English teacher, she set me, a task and it was to write some fiction on whatever I choose it to be. Well I don't know what I can write, all I need is a topic..'  
'Why does the new English teacher want you to do that?' he asked as his eyebrows knitted together.  
'I asked her the same thing and all she said was "Potential" and walked away...dang she may be short but she does know how to confuse me.' I laughed as I grabbed my A4 writing pad and started writing down some ideas of what I could write.  
'You like writing fiction don't you?' he asked as I just smiled at him and flicked through all the pages of the A4 pad in my hand and nearly every page was filled with new ideas, new plots character names - some basics and then came the main plot lines for every chapter, I think in this pad there was three different fictions but I had about six different pads with different fictions in them, damn I needed to organise this stuff, I shall do that later.  
'Yes, its my passion, I have roughly six writing pads with different fictions in them..Now give me inspiration boy,' we laughed at my failed attempt at sassing him.  
'Well what kind of fictions do you usually write?'  
'Well the Romantic adventures but they have to much smush and not enough aventure so I was thinking maybe this could be a romance theme but I don't know what on..' I said as I stuck the pen behind my ear and bit my lip.  
'Why not a vampire romance, not overly vampiric but add some other mythical creatures in aswell like; fairies, werewolves, shapeshifters and stuff, you know about Myth Creatures and that malarky don't you?' he asked which made me smile as a light bulb moment happened, I dived at him, hugging him and kissed him fully on the lips, 'Your a Genius!'. When I realised what I did I climbed off him and blushed and sat back in my seat, I looked up at him expecting to see him angry at me, instead he was just staring at me with surprise on his face.  
'Jazz, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done that it was out of order,' I whispered looking away from him, still burning bright red from embarrassment.  
'What are you apologising for? I'm not mad, just surprised...If I knew you would react like that maybe I should be a "Genius" more often,' he smiled as he lifted my chin so I would look him in the eyes. Was he flirting with me?  
'_dang girl, you got it badd! You've known each other since Nursery and its only know you have feelings for him..you more stupid than I thought, your not stupid just blindly in love.' _my subconscious laughed.  
'You are a genius anyway, your so smart! Anyway back to this Fiction problem,' I smiled.  
'Well like I said before you why not do a supernatural romance theme..please can I be the vampire that falls in love with the helpless human...please, please please,' he started to give me puppy dog eyes, which he knew for a fact that I couldn't deny.  
'Fine. What do you want your name to be? It can't be your own otherwise short, cryptic woman may go all crazy ass cryptic again,' we laughed.  
'How about...Eric Northman? You gotta make me seem like a cold hearted bitch, but when he meets the helpless human his cold heart starts to warm...OHHH! Can I be a Viking Vampire?' he was so excited with helping me on this I think he was more into it than me.  
'Of course, but you aint allowed to have the Viking attire, you gotta be a modern Viking Vamp...Okay what do you want your damsel in distress to be like?' I asked as I quickly jotted down his Viking Vampire idea.  
'Well, she isn't exactly going to be human, none of the "humans" are human, they are all descendents of some mythical heritage. Well I want her to be about your height, with brown hair, blue eyes, and her name is Sookie Stackhouse..' he smiled.  
'Jazz you been reading some random fanfiction's again?' I laughed at him as I jotted down his new ideas.  
'Nooo, this is my own idea..' he looked so serious, which made him look extremely cute.  
'Okay...I can work from there, al..' I was about to say all I need is my laptop and Ipod when Emmie and Rose came barging into my room.  
'Bella, Bella Bella! Come on BAND TIME!' he yelled which made me wince, it wasn't because it was high pitched but because it was so loud.  
'What the Fuck Em!' I yelled back at him and then threw a pillow at him which did hit him in the head and I was so proud of myself for being able to throw that far.  
'Bells, please, I need to practise, It's killing me not playing...Come on Belly-bear..PWEASE!' he gave me puppy-dog eyes, God whats up with everyone and giving me puppy dog eyes and me being a complete sucker for them...I blame Jasper, I internally laughed at that.  
'Fine, come on Jazz, and remember no poking my ass with your guitar head again or its bye bye guitar,' I threatened, but we both knew I wouldn't do anything to his guitar.  
'Woman, you ruin all my fun,' he laughed as he picked me up, flung me over his shoulder, caveman style, and ran down the stairs to the basement.  
'Jazz, I'm soo going to kick yo lilly white ass when you put me down!' I shouted as I did the classical thing of punching his back, sometimes I managed to pinch and punch his ass, not that he minded.  
'Ohhh, I fear for my white ass, and what makes you think my ass is lilly white?' he laughed as put me down and quickly sat down pulling me down with him.  
'Your skin is pale and you hate tanning, dumb ass!' I laughed as I started to tickle him, his weakness was someone touching his neck, just below his chin and his sides.  
'Bella will you stop touching up my cousin?' Rose laughed as she stood behind Emmett, who was behind his drum kit, and rested her head unconsciously on Emmett's, this made them both smile.  
'I am not!' I blushed.  
'Yes you were, not that he was complaining,' Rose teased and I turned to look at Jasper and what I saw made me laugh, he was blushing so much, he put me to shame.  
'Em, why did you wanna do band?' Edward asked as he and Alice, our little psychotic pixie best friend, walked down into the basement.  
'Well because I wanted to listen to my best friends play..we rock and we haven't practiced in a week.' he smiled, he truly was an amazing brother and muscian, we all were I guess.  
'What song you wanna do bro?' I asked as I managed to untrap myself from Jasper who in the struggle of stopping me from tickling him managed to get me sitting in his lap with my arms trapped under his.  
'Um, I don't know some one pick,' he laughed at my prediciment.  
'How about Bewitched by Blood on the Dance Floor? I know Bella loves that song..' Alice smiled at me and then gave me a wink.  
''Kay so, Bells, you know what part your doing right? Jazz will you be the sing Dahvie's part and Bells, Ali and Rose can sing Jay's, cool..' he smiled as we got more comfortable on his seat, Edward went and stood in front of the synth keyboard and me and the others went to our places with the mics.  
'Ready?'  
There was a loud of chorus of 'YES!' and Emmett started to count us in.  
'One...Two...Three...Four...'

_(Intro - 0:00 to 0:10 seconds then high pitched cackle)_

_You're attractive, little witch, you're beautiful (beautiful)  
You're wickedness, little witch, broke my heart (I broke your heart)  
Enchanting words, little witch, cast your spell (Cast my spell)  
Mass Destroyer, little witch, my beautiful, Apocalyspe_

_You've got me bewtiched, 'cause I'm under your spell_  
_Ohhh Ohhh Ohhh_  
_You must be a witch, cause I am living in hell_  
_Ohhh Ohhh Ohhh_

_Now is the time, Now is the hour  
I am the magic, I am the power (Ohhh)  
All you need is one star in the sky  
Wish for you, every night_

_(Female)_  
_I tricked you to fall in love, little a boy_  
_I played with you till I was done, like a Toooyy_  
_Caught in love, as I destroy the end of you (the end of me)_  
_So easily fooled, little boy to think its true_

_You've got me bewitched, 'cause I'm under your spell_  
_Ohhh Ohhh Ohhh_  
_You must be a witch, 'cause I am living in hell_  
_Ohhh Ohhh Ohhh_

_Now is the time, Now is the hour_  
_I am the magic, I am the power (Ohhh)_  
_All you need is one star in the sky_  
_Wish for you, every night_

_Now is the time, Now is the hour_  
_To take back my heart, to take back my power_  
_This is the moment to break your spell_  
_I see right through you, now burn in hell_

_Now is the time, Now is the hour_  
_To take back my heart, to take back my power_  
_This is the moment to break your spell_  
_I see right through you, now burn in hell_

_Now is the time, Now is the hour_  
_To take back my heart, to take back my power_  
_This is the moment to break your spell_  
_I see right through you, now burn in hell witch_

_You've got me bewitched, 'cause I'm under your spell_  
_Ohhh Ohhh Ohhh_  
_You must be a witch, 'cause I am living in hell_  
_Ohhh Ohhh Ohhh_

_Now is the time, Now is the hour_  
_I am the magic, I am the power (Ohhh)_  
_All you need is one star in the sky_  
_Wish for you, every night_

'Wow guys that was like majorly amazing!'Alice screeched through the mic, and all of us winced, she always went that one decebell to high.  
'Jazz, that was AWESOME!' I screamed as I gave him a hug, holding him a little longer than normal which made everyone giggle.  
''Kay guys, 10 minute break and then another song okay,' I said before I went two steps at a time up the stairs and I went straight to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.  
'Bells?' someone said from behind me which made me jump.  
'Sorry, darlin' didn't mean to scare you,' he smiled as he walked closer to me.  
'Nah, its okay Jazz..I should have been listening,' I smiled at him and averted my eyes.  
'You were really amazing just then singing Bewitched,' he said as he took a step closer to me, the distance was growing short and shorter between us.  
'Thanks, but you are the main star,' I said as he took another step towards me, I looked him in the eye then and all I could see was his soul..his blue eyes were so deep that I really felt like I was looking into his soul.  
He then raised his arms, pulled me into a hug and gave me a kiss on the forehead and pulled me closer.

* * *

**Sooo how did you like it? Yes I ship Bella/Jasper and Bella/Alec, I'm planning on doing a Bella/Caius but thats top secret at the moment ;)  
I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and Bewitched is an excelent song, anyone would fall in love with it :)  
Before you do say, yes I did include True Blood in this, I am a fanatic of True blood I am currently to get money just to buy books 11 and 12 :) Charlaine Harris and Stephenie Meyer have been true hero's to me, they have given me so much inspiration to get a plot done, I seriously am going to dedicate my life, like them, to becoming an author..  
**

**Much love ~Killjoy-AtomicD - OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plots or the songs!**

**Also a massive sorry for not updating this before - I have most probably said it but it was pre-written but this is a newer/better version and I had to get it perfectly right and different to the old version :)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

We had to have been standing like that, holding each other for a good five minutes, until Rose came up and got our attention.

'Guys if I was you, hurry up Emmie's getting his panties in a twist again,' and then she left us, leaving us in each others presences, the silence a comfortable one.  
'We should...' he started to say but I shook my head against his chest.  
'Leave him be pissy, I'm comfortable,' I yawned as I cuddled further into his chest.  
'Isabella Maria Swan, get yo white ass back down to that basement, right now!' Emmie shouted as he flung open the basement door and glared at me and Jazz.

'You to Whitlock!'

'Okay we coming, we coming!' I said as I walked backwards still holding Jazz, making him move with me.

'Bells, I'm going to carry you down the stairs okay,' he smiled down at me as hooked his arms behind my knees and back and lifted, as soon as I was in his arms I snuggled closer to his chest.

'Em, me and Bella are just going to sit out this time, she's a bit sleepy, aren't you darlin',' he said as they all turned their attention on me.  
'Yeah, Ali, Rose why don't you sing 'Girlfriend'..I know you both love that song,' I yawned out as Jasper sat me down on the couch, sat down and pulled me on to his lap..After that everything went black and all I could hear was the beating of Jasper's heart.

**Jasper's POV**

Emmett had rung me up so here I was in my car over to the Swan residence, where my two of my five best friends lived; one my brother from another mother and the other the love of my life, but I know that she doesn't like me the way I like her, how can she, come on its me, I'm a plain ass annoying Texan, but my ass is nice.

I had just pulled up outside when I heard Rose's motorbike pull up next to my car. My cousin, Miss Rosalie Hale, labelled the hottest chick in the state of Washington. I must admit that she is hot but just not my type, and she's family that's just wrong on so many levels.

Anyway of the topic of Rose, Emmett had given a very cryptic reason for wanting us all over, he put us on four way and told us to come over he wanted to see us about something. When I climbed out of the car, Rose had waited for me just to give me a hug and we walked in, her to Emmett who was in the living room, but me, I went upstairs to Bella's room.

I waited outside of her room for a few minutes, unsure of whether to knock or not, but I did and waited. I faintly heard a 'Come in!' but I wasn't sure, but I was when Bella flung the door open.

'Jazz! Hey, what are you doing here?' she asked as she basically dive bombed her bed.

'Well, Em persuaded up all to come over here for some random reason he won't tell us...to be honest I don't think he would have to persuade my cousin, she's madly in love with him and would do anyting he said,' I laughed and stared at Bella watching me.

'What, he never said anything to me about having you guys over, he usually can never keep a secret...Remember when you told him that you'd seen Jessica Stanley kissing Lauren Mallory and that you wanted him to keep it a secret until you got more evidence and the next thing we know, its around the school that the resident sluts were lesbians, yeah Emmie bear sucks at secrets,' we laughed at the memory, that was something I will never forget.

'That was the funniest thing ever, and they didn't deny kissing one another that was just majorly disgusting!' to prove my point I pretended to gag on my fingers, which made Bella laugh again. I like making Bella laugh, its so magical.

'Hang on Jazz,' she says before she basically leaps of her bed, without failing might I add, and walks out on to her landing.

'Emmett Carter Swan, get yo big white ass up here now!' I hear her shout down the stairs and I had to laugh with the way she just shouted his full name...what it still cracks me up, and then I heard him moaning like a two year old.

'What Bells, me and Rosie were talking...' and that shocked me, he could keep a conversation going with my cousin.

'Why did you invite everyone over? You talk to Rose everyday what's different about today?' I heard her ask, a little demanding - still it sounded really hot!

'Cause...Its a new day and a new topic of coversation could be brought to light,' what the hell...that surely couldn't be Emmett, my brother from another mother! My best friend trying to sound smart. At that I lost track of the conversation and started daydreaming about what life would be like with Bella, as my girlfriend, mind you I had to keep it Rated PG so my "little major" wouldn't stand to "attention", if you get what I mean.

When Bella walks back in, my daydream changed so it was her walking into our room on the night of our wedding and then she started to talk and I stopped.

We'd been sat like that for ages in complete and comfortable silence, Bella at one point was laying with her head on my chest and I was hugging her and then she just flung out of my arms, demanding that I help her with some random shit that the new English teacher had given her to complete.

She told me about how all the romances she's done were to smushy and she didn't want that other wise so could possible fail so my idea was totally gunna rock, Vampires aren't exactly smushy are they?

'Why not a vampire romance, not overly vampiric but add some other mythical creatures in aswell like; fairies, werewolves, shapeshifters and stuff, you know about Myth Creatures and that malarky don't you?' I asked which made her smile and she dived at me, hugging kissed me fully on the lips.

'Your a Genius!'. When she realised what she did she climbed off me and blushed and sat back in her seat, I was so shocked that she'd done that but when she looked at me she was scared and I didn't want her to be scared.

'Jazz, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done that it was out of order,' she said looking away from me in total embarrassment and it always baffled me why she was always embarrassed around me, we'd been best friends since nursery.

'What are you apologising for? I'm not mad, just surprised...If I knew you would react like that maybe I should be a "Genius" more often,' I smiled as I lifted her chin so I could look into his eyes. Was I really flirting with her? I think I was.

_'Bella and Jasper sitting in a tree. K-I-SS-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage then comes a baby in a golden carriage!' _my subconsious sang/laughed.

'You are a genius anyway, your so smart! Anyway back to this Fiction problem,' she smiled.

'Well like I said before you why not do a supernatural romance theme..please can I be the vampire that falls in love with the helpless human...please, please please,' I started to give her the puppy dog eyes which I knew she could never resist.

'Fine. What do you want your name to be? It can't be your own otherwise short, cryptic woman may go all crazy ass cryptic again,' we laughed.

'How about...Eric Northman? You gotta make me seem like a cold hearted bitch, but when he meets the helpless human his cold heart starts to warm...OHHH! Can I be a Viking Vampire?' I was so excited with helping her. I think I was more into it than she was.

'Of course, but you aint allowed to have the Viking attire, you gotta be a modern Viking Vamp...Okay what do you want your damsel in distress to be like?' she said as she quickly jotted down my viking vampire idea. She has to ruin all my fun.

'Well, she isn't exactly going to be human, none of the "humans" are human, they are all descendents of some mythical heritage. Well I want her to be about your height, with brown hair, blue eyes, and her name is Sookie Stackhouse..' I smiled a huge smile.

'Jazz you been reading some random fanfiction's again?' she asked me as she jotted down the new ideas.  
'Nooo, this is my own idea..'

'Okay...I can work from there, al..' she started but Emmie and Rosie came barging in.

'Bella, Bella Bella! Come on BAND TIME!' he yelled which made us both wince, not because he can actualy yell high pitched but because he can yell so loud.

'What the Fuck Em!' she yelled back at him, then threw a pillow at him which did hit him in the head and she was so proud of her self as well, for being able to throw that far.

'Bells, please, I need to practise, It's killing me not playing...Come on Belly-bear..PWEASE!' he gave her his puppy-dog eyes which she also gave into.

'Fine, come on Jazz, and remember no poking my ass with your guitar head again or its bye bye guitar,' she threatened me btu I knew she liked it and wouldn't do anything to Bluey! (My bass guitar is called bluey so I decided on it :))

'Woman, you ruin all my fun,' I laughed as I picked her up caveman style and ran down the stairs with her and down into the basement.

'Jazz, I'm soo going to kick yo lilly white ass when you put me down!' she shouted as she didi the classical thing of punching and slapping my back, some times she even went so far as to pinch and slap my ass.

'Ohhh, I fear for my white ass, and what makes you think my ass is lilly white?' I laughed as put I her down and quickly sat down pulling her down with me, onto my lap.

'Your skin is pale and you hate tanning, dumb ass!' she laughed as she started to tickle me, my weakness were the only places she knew, my neck, just below my jaw and my sides, the sides was were everyone else knew.

'Bella will you stop touching up my cousin?' Rose laughed as she stood behind Emmett, who was behind his drum kit, and rested her head unconsciously on Emmett's, this made them both smile.

'I am not!' she blushed then and it made me smirk so bad.

'Yes you were, not that he was complaining,' Rose teased and when Bella turned to look at me I must have been blushing a million times worse than her.

'Em, why did you wanna do band?' Edward asked as he and Alice, our little psychotic pixie best friend, walked down into the basement.

'Well because I wanted to listen to my best friends play..we rock and we haven't practiced in a week.' he smiled, he truly was an amazing best-friend and musican, we all were, especially Bella and her vocals, they were amazing, I've actually imagined her singing to "our" children, how hung up on her am I?

'What song you wanna do bro?' she asked as she managed to get of my lap and standing, now my lap was cold where she'd been sitting and I had to stop myself from groaning, from the loss of contact.

'Um, I don't know some one pick,' he laughed at our prediciment.

'How about Bewitched by Blood on the Dance Floor? I know Bella loves that song..' Alice smiled at her and then winked.

''Kay so, Bells, you know what part your doing right? Jazz will you sing Dahvie's part and Bells, Ali and Rose can sing Jay's, cool..' he smiled as we got more comfortable on his seat, Edward went and stood in front of the synth keyboard and me and the others went to our places with the mics.  
'Ready?'

There was a loud of chorus of 'YES!' and Emmett started to count us in.  
'One...Two...Three...Four!'

(A/N I'm not writing it again, if you want the lyrics, go to chapter one and they are there)

'Wow guys that was like majorly amazing!'Alice screeched through the mic, and all of us winced, she always went that one decebell to high.  
'Jazz, that was AWESOME!' Bella screamed as he hugged me, holding me a little longer than normal which made the others giggle.

''Kay guys, 10 minute break and then another song okay,' she said before walking up the stairs out of the basement, I was following behind her quickly, hearing my cousin mutter something about 'love-struck puppies'.

'Bells?' I called from behind her and saw her physically jump and I smirked, knowing she didn't hear me coming.  
'Sorry, darlin' didn't mean to scare you,' I smiled at her as I slowly stepped closer to her.  
'Nah, its okay Jazz..I should have been listening,' she smiled at me but quickly looked away.

'You were really amazing just then singing Bewitched,' I smiled as I took a step closer, the distance was growing short and shorter between us.  
'Thanks, but you are the main star,' she smiled as I took another step towards her, we looked into each others eyes, and I was drawn in by her doe-like, chocolate brown eyes, they were warm and inticing.  
I quickly pulled her into my arms, pulling her into me firmly molding myself against her, like I was protecting her and kissed her on her head.

We'd been stood like this for roughly five minutes when Rose came and disturbed us complaining that Emmie was getting his panties in a twist and then Emmett came barging from downstairs, looking like a deranged mad man, who had just escaped from a mental asylum.  
'Isabella Maria Swan, get yo white ass back down to that basement, right now!'

'You to Whitlock!'

'Okay we coming, we coming!' she said as she started to walk backwards, not once leaving go of me.

'Bells, I'm going to carry you down the stairs okay,' I smiled down at her and hooked my arms behind her knees and lifted her and as soon as she was comfortable in my arms she snuggled into my chest, I smiled at that.

'Em, me and Bella are just going to sit out this time, she's a bit sleepy, aren't you darlin',' I said as we entered and they all looked at us.  
'Yeah, Ali, Rose why don't you sing 'Girlfriend'..I know you both love that song,' she yawned as I pulled us down on to the couch, holding her closer to me, and quicker than I thought possible she was outers.

'Jazz, why don't you take her up to bed, so she doesn't get disturbed by us playing...she's been having bad dreams again, the dream catcher from Billy doesn't seem to be working anymore...' Emmie frowned and I nodded, I slid her next to me and stood up, quickly picking her back up and slowly walking up the stairs.

'Thank bro!' Emmie shouted up and I just nodded. I had just managed to open the door, and get to the normal stairs when Charlie walked in.

'Hey Jasper,' he smiled and then noticed Bella.

'Hey Charlie, yeah Bella fell asleep when we were practising so Emmie asked me to take her up,' I smiled, seeing the chief worried over his daughter, warmed my heart, it reminded me of my dad and when I was younger and always grazed my knees.

'Okay, take her up...are the others still down there?' he asked, nodded to the basement and I quickly nodded, knowing he liked to see us play.

'Good,' and then he walked off, leaving me with Bella. I was as carefully as I could up the stairs and into her room.

I had just set her down on the bed when she'd started to whimper and I sat down next to her on the bed and she instantly curled into me, I tried not to move so much, as I chucked off my boots and jacket, laying down next to her. With her slow, deep breaths and it being so relaxing before I knew it I was sleeping, in the arms of the girl that had stole my heart.


	3. Author's Note - PLEASE READ!

Hey guys!

I know it has been an extremely long time since I've last updated, and I can surely tell you that between my college work and time off that I have been able to write another chapter.  
There is a problem however, you see recently I've been completely stressed out over trying to complete my homework on time, I've had revision for an exam which thankfully has passed and 2 of my friends are going through a really bad time and so am I, to be honest and well I just wanted to tell you that I won't be updating until at least the February half term I have off so then I can use that week to focus on my fictions and you lovely people.

I know its pretty lame but that's my reason and I just wanted to let you all know that I appreciate you and love you all because you're all lovely, amazing, beautiful people who have given me such great inspiration and encouragement to carry on writing, and I will be eternally thankful for you!

I'll update soon!

Sami-Jay! - OUTT!


End file.
